<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Have I Ever by Neverever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578870">Never Have I Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever'>Neverever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking Games, Flirting, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers play Never Have I Ever and the game gets dirty quick. Steve has a lot of surprises for the team, including Tony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Have I Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts">Sineala</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Sineala's works.</p><p>Sineala has written about Steve having a rather more adventuresome sexual background than anyone expects, especially Tony. Somehow my thinking about those themes turned into a never-have-I-ever game.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve didn't lie. </p><p>He kind of did, at times, Tony thought, as he finished off his cup of seltzer. He knew Steve way too well. What Steve did instead of lying was avoid the question or not answer. Not exactly a lie, but not exactly the truth.</p><p>Which meant that Steve was going to be the most honest soul during this ill-advised, alcohol-drenched, late-night fueled game of Never Have I Ever. Dirty question version.</p><p>Carol helpfully handed Tony a Solo cup full of lime-flavored seltzer water. He tapped his cup against Steve’s cup of beer as they settled into the worn leather sofa and gave Steve a smile.</p><p>Steve looked great tonight, even if he was wearing one of those blue t-shirts with a white star he must have bought in bulk from somewhere, topped off with a red flannel shirt. He made basic clothes look like designer outfits straight from the runway.</p><p>Admittedly, Tony might be a little biased.</p><p>The Avengers had just thrown an old-fashioned “let’s invite all the superheroes” party at the mansion. No reason, just a high school reunion of sorts. With one of the hottest DJs around, lots of food and drink, and egos checked at the door. The night had been a blast.</p><p>All that was left behind was a collection of Avengers past and present, friends and hangers-on gathered in the library on sofas and the floor. Tony felt a nice, warm peace for once. And sitting next to his ordained spot on the sofa with Steve made it all the better.</p><p>They’d been talking for a while when Jan kicked off her high heels and mischievously asked if they had played Never Have I Ever before. Natasha had to fill Bucky in on the finer points. </p><p>Jan winked at Tony and said, “Hmm, Never Have I Ever worn purple in my uniform.”</p><p>They all laughed. Jess toed Clint until he drank. “You have to drink the whole cup, Clint.”</p><p>“I haven’t forgotten the tunic-thing or whatever you called it,” Jan warned. </p><p>Rhodey pondered. “Never Ever Have I not petted Goose.” No one drank, of course, at that point and Carol gave him a kiss.</p><p>All the questions were silly and fun. But it was late, they were all loaded up with good food and fun, relaxed, inhibitions were low. And they were a group of people in their 20s and 30s who had worked together for a long, long time. And because they knew each other way too well, the game quickly got dirty.</p><p>“Never Have I Ever given a guy a blowjob,” Clint stated.</p><p>Tony noted a number of people didn’t drink, including himself and Steve. He did a double-take and locked eyes with Luke, who also noticed.</p><p>He had just assumed Steve was straight. He had nursed a hopeless crush on Steve for years because Steve was just obviously straight. He could not have been this wrong about Steve. While Tony struggled with this profound existential question, Bucky snorted.</p><p>“Never Have I Ever given someone a rim job,” Jess said from under Luke’s arm.</p><p>Again Steve’s cup remained untouched.</p><p>And Steve didn’t drink at the statements of sleeping with a member of the same sex, one-night stand with members of the same sex or opposite sex, or sexting. </p><p>
  <em>Steve sexted someone.</em>
</p><p>Tony’s traitorous thoughts spun out a thousand possibilities of what he could do with Steve now that he knew what Steve was capable of. Assuming way too much, that Steve would even want him, Tony warned himself.</p><p>“Never Have I Ever had sex in public,” Carol stated.</p><p>Steve still had an untouched, nearly full Solo cup of beer in front of him and the beginnings of a shit-eating grin that only a few had ever seen. </p><p>Bucky giggled as he took in the puzzled looks on the others’ face. “Your turn,” Natasha prompted.</p><p>“Never Have I Ever had sex on a motorcycle,” Bucky said, his eyes locked on Steve.</p><p>“Buck, you have to be honest,” Steve said.</p><p>“Well, I haven’t. That’s a fact.”</p><p>Steve didn’t drink. And Tony had never been more turned on.</p><p>Then it was Clint’s turn. Clint stated, “Never Have I Ever had a threesome with two men.”</p><p>Most of the group drank. Except Steve.</p><p>"Oh god," Bucky gasped as he realized how shocked everyone was from Carol to Rhodey to Jan to Luke to Clint. He nearly fell over from laughing. </p><p>Carol exchanged an incredulous look with Jess. "Steve. Seriously."</p><p>"He doesn't lie, everyone knows that," Peter said, with an odd pitch to his voice. Tony considered it had to be hard to be outed as the group’s most inexperienced person. But that was the tax for getting married young to a supermodel, Tony considered.</p><p>Bucky was now wheezing from laughing too hard.</p><p>Peter, with that same odd pitch to his voice, said, “Never Have I Ever been in an orgy.”</p><p>Most of the team drank, except for Tony, Thor, and Steve. The group looked at Steve with dropped jaws and shocked faces.</p><p>Bucky laughed again until he couldn’t any longer. “Oh, god, I think I broke something.”</p><p>“I have never heard you laugh this much,” Natasha said.</p><p>Bucky lifted up his flesh arm and dropped it again. “You guys -- Steve -- there was a war, dammit,” he squeaked out. “Look at him -- who’s gonna say no?”</p><p>“Never Ever Have I slept with a robot,” Thor said.</p><p>That netted a mixed result and Steve still didn’t drink. Tony filed that little tidbit of information away for future use. His brain was working overtime.</p><p>“Not Jim, if that’s what you were thinking,” Steve said quietly to him.</p><p>“I wasn’t thinking that at all,” Tony confessed. He was thinking of a robot suit though, a nice red and gold one that he knew Steve adored.</p><p>From there, the game devolved into the goal of asking Steve a question to make him drink. Accompanied with a bizarre soundtrack featuring Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier, laughing his ass off each time.</p><p>“You’re going to pull something, Buck,” Steve warned.</p><p>“Only if they ask about fisting.”</p><p>Tony nearly lost it when an unbidden image of a naked Steve in his bed with those earnest blue eyes asking him about fisting. It was all too much, with Steve’s thigh rubbing against his, his shoulder nice and warm against his, that shit-eating grin and the sing-song, repeating thought in his head that Steve liked men in the way that Tony liked men. </p><p>Tony needed air and space and to break this party up.</p><p>He clapped. “Okay, kids, let’s wrap this up,” Tony announced. “Never Have I Ever rooted for the Red Sox against the Yankees.”</p><p>No one except Steve took a drink. </p><p>“Steve. After everything else, that’s something you haven’t done?” Jan asked.</p><p>“I’m a fan of any team that can beat the Yankees for the pennant,” Steve replied indignantly.</p><p>“See, we made Steve drink. Show is over. Time to go home.”</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Tony was restless and went downstairs to clean up. He couldn’t shake the thoughts in his head about Steve and what Steve had done and maybe would do with Steve if Tony ever found a way to ask.</p><p>The light was on in the library. He went to investigate and found Steve in his usual seat reading. “Still up?”</p><p>“Not tired.” Steve closed his book.</p><p>“Me neither.” Tony sat down in the chair next to Steve. </p><p>Steve didn’t lie. Tony knew that. But he had second thoughts, considering the look in Steve’s eye and Bucky rolling on the floor.  “You could have drank at any time. Or you were lying.”</p><p>“I don’t lie, Tony.” Steve shrugged. “Lying during a game isn’t worth it. One time, and it might become a habit.”</p><p>“Our teammates and friends now think you’re a sex fiend.”</p><p>Steve shifted in his chair so that he could look directly at Tony. “They can think whatever they like. Captain America doesn’t have sex or think about sex.” He tapped Tony’s knee. “Steve Rogers does.”</p><p>“So what does it take to date Steve Rogers? Set up a Tinder account? I heard he does that.” Tony felt like he was dancing on the edge of a cliff in the fog. He was either going to die from finding out that Steve wasn’t interested or wake up and find that the whole damn night was a dream. “Asking for a friend.”</p><p>Steve tipped his head to the side and had a deep, thoughtful look on his face. Tony started to settle back down, as he realized that Steve was going to let him down easy. He shouldn’t have asked. It was ridiculous. The whole night was ridiculous, and he’d be better off figuring out a way to wipe his memory. He could do that. He was Tony Stark. He could do anything.</p><p>“Your friend could just ask,” Steve replied slowly. </p><p>Tony knew that tone in Steve’s voice, like he was bracing for bad news. He’d heard that tone in Steve’s voice several times, and he was the person causing it now. “Just ask?”</p><p>“I don’t lie, Tony.”</p><p>“Coffee? You and me?”</p><p>“Though you’d never ask,” Steve said with a grin. “Never thought until now you might be interested.”</p><p>Tony could have hit him. But then Steve might not go out with him after that. “Now.”</p><p>“I doubt there’s a place open at three in the morning.”</p><p>Tony tipped his head towards the kitchen. “The Avengers Mansion’s kitchen is always open. I don’t want to wait.”</p><p>Steve smiled. “Never Have I Ever turned Tony Stark down for coffee.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>